


Taken a Shine

by Unpretty



Series: Whispered Secrets and Neathy Delights [1]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genevieve's acquaintance with the Affectionate Devil began as nothing more than harmless letters. Mostly harmless. Perhaps less harmless, and more unwise. Extraordinarily unwise. Good conversations are just so hard to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken a Shine

Miss Seacole,

Having read your most recent work, I felt compelled to initiate a correspondence. I hope that you do not consider it forward of me to say so, but I found the use of both language and narrative to be masterful. Further, they spoke to me of a woman both clever and quick, destined for great things. Rarely have I found myself so moved by a text.

Though I understand if you cannot say, I find myself wondering at the apparent similarities of the Lady Margot and one Lady T___. Did she not have very similar difficulties, some time back, as the character in question? I believe that I recall hearing your name in relation to such occurrences, as well; but perhaps I presume too much.

Regardless, I find myself quite smitten with your intrepid detective. I wait with bated breath for your next work, that I—and your other readers—might learn more about her.

Yours faithfully,  
An Admirer

  


* * *

  


Admirer,

I hope you do not consider it forward of me to say so, but I am not convinced that you cared even one whit as to whether or not you seemed forward. Fortunately for you, I myself am quite backward, and thus we can meet quite safely in the middle. Do please feel free to expand upon those ways in which I have moved you—expansive or otherwise.

It would of course be a terrible scandal were it to come out that my work is anything but fictional. Furthermore, fabrications are far more impressive, and I do so like to impress. What circles do you run in, I wonder, to have heard my name in relation to such events? I am awfully curious. As a rule, I try to remember at the very least the faces of those whom I have impressed upon.

Were the detective in question anything other than fictional, I'm sure she would be quite flattered. Not only by your flattery, but by the gift which accompanied your letter. Where possibly could you have found such a thing? Not the Surface, surely? It quite took my breath away, and not at all in the manner to which I am accustomed.

Neither yours nor faithful,  
Genevieve Seacole

  


* * *

  


My Delightful Miss Seacole,

I fear you have the right of me; the advantage is yours to give. Perhaps that you are backward is part of the appeal, though you cut such a lovely figure either way. If I am moved, it is surely such that I am more and not less.

As to the fictional nature of your narratives, what a waste of a scandal that would be. I am sure we can do far better than that, if a scandal there must be. I prefer not to run as a rule, and my circles are such that my leisure is genteel. Our circles have only barely brushed, I assure you. More than that, and I think it is I who would have impressed upon you. Though whether you would find my pressing impressive, I cannot say. I recall you having hair like spider silk. Does my memory serve me well?

The gift which I sent was but a mere trifle compared to the pleasure you have managed to bring me already. And this, using no more than your pen. I shudder to think the debt I might owe were you ever to use more. If such trifles are all I need to take your breath away, then I shall endeavor to send more until such a time as we can find better ways.

Your servant,  
An Admirer

  


* * *

  


My Presumptuous Servant,

I shall enjoy my advantage while I can, for I fear that you might take it. If backwards I must be, I can scarcely imagine anyone better to have behind me. I have ever enjoyed the service of those who find themselves greater in my presence.

What sort of scandal do you like best, I wonder? I would tell you mine, but I think I would prefer to choose from a list of options. I'd hate to fall too far astray, when we may have very different ideas about what constitutes a scandal. What a shame, however, to find you the leisurely sort! Being more active, I prefer the company of those with the necessary stamina to keep up with me. I would not presume to make assumptions about your impressiveness, but I am not the most easily impressed. I should hate to wound your ego.

Your memory certainly serves me, to feed you such flattery. I would not dare contradict such a complimentary assessment. And, here, you see? You have taken the advantage already, for I feel sorely disadvantaged. Shall I need to trace the source of your paper? Or your ink? Such detectivery is far beyond me, I am sure.

While I will not deny a certain level of skill, you must also consider the possibility that you are merely easy to please. We return, I think, to the problem of stamina. I wonder what better ways you might have in mind. I would hate to think that you've such little creativity as to try and purchase my affections. You can, if you insist, but I might be out of your price range.

Entirely my own,  
Genevieve Seacole

  


* * *

  


My Favorite Detective,

I imagine enjoyment suits you marvelously. Does it offend you if I imagine it? I can try not to, if you prefer. I am, as you say, entirely at your service. Only let me know what services you require, and it will be my pleasure to perform to your satisfaction.

A list of scandals might itself be scandalous. Here, I shall suggest a few: publishing unapproved literature; reading incendiary poetry; spreading gossip about your own prowess; dallying with devils; leaving not enough space between while dancing. If you require more options, only let me know.

You do wound me, Miss Seacole. Running may be undignified, but I promise you that my leisure does not reflect on my abilities. My ego may be large—is it as obvious as that?—but I've found it to be entirely in proportion. Not that I'm the sort to coast merely on the size of my ego.

I did not mean to take advantage (and I do not mean to imply by saying so that it was an easy thing), nor did I intend this time to leave you sore. I merely found it very striking, and so it stuck in my memory, though I saw you only at a distance. I have no doubt that you could find me, if such was your desire. You are not a woman who leaves her desires unmet. I shall tell you at least that I am a gentleman, if not a titled one. I fear that to say any more might end our correspondence, as it may be you would find me distasteful.

Being a gentleman with an ego of a healthy size, I have never found it necessary to exchange funds for favors. Favors for favors, now that might be a different matter—but I get ahead of myself. While I have often been praised for my creativity, it is not the kind that commits itself well to a page. I prefer more tactile mediums.

Your eager servant,  
An Admirer

  


* * *

  


My Scandal in Waiting,

Imagine to your heart's content, if it pleases you so. You may even tell me about it, if you would like. Then I can tell you how accurate your imagination is. Or maybe you'd rather I not disabuse you of any fanciful notions? I am nothing if not flexible. You may imagine that, too, if you would like. I shall be quite busy trying to recall if I am in need of any particular services I might use you for.

It is a difficult thing to choose a favorite from this particular list. I do so enjoy dancing far too close. I suppose I would choose dallying with a devil, if the matter came to it. May I combine them, and dance entirely too close with a devil? I am asking for a very particular reason, you know. You write on very fine paper, and it is much preferred by the Brass Embassy. I did wonder why your letters always had such a lovely scent to them.

Do tell me that I've struck true, and you're of a hot-blooded nature. I should hate to be disappointed, though I suppose I might settle for something a little colder. If I must.

I did not consider it in question that you were of a gentlemanly inclination. You are, after all, quite preoccupied with the size of your ego. I have found that the amount of one's confidence tends to be less important than how one chooses to apply it. I don't mind if you think it easy to take advantage; I have made it deliberately so.

I am unlikely to find you distasteful, as I am a woman of particular tastes. Eventually I may desire you to show me firsthand these tactile skills you possess.

Your tentative acquaintance,  
Genevieve Seacole

  


* * *

  


My Delicious Detective,

I fear it has driven me entirely to distraction to think that you have deduced my nature and found yourself pleased by it. Do you have a kind soul, or only a very peculiar one? Most would assume the worst of me, and I cannot help but wonder if you are doing the same. I don't mind if you are.

If you would like to know what I imagine, it is that you would look very pretty as a dancing partner. I don't know that we would be able to take much advantage of your flexibility—not without a scandal even I would not risk—but you very certainly could dance much too close, if that is your desire.

This may be short notice, but there is a ball at the Brass Embassy scheduled soon. Would you like to accompany me? I can promise you that no devils will look askance, though I can make no such promises with regard to your circles.

If I have overstepped my bounds in asking, you need only say so.

Your hopeful servant,  
The Affectionate Devil

  


* * *

  


Miss Seacole,

I have not heard from you in some time. I don't mind that you have declined my invitation, though I'd have preferred for you to do so outright. Nonetheless, I hope that you are at least willing to maintain our correspondence.

I should hate to think that my enthusiasm might have put an end to a friendship before it had even begun.

Your groveling acquaintance,  
The Affectionate Devil

  


* * *

  


My Neglected Scandal,

I am so dreadfully sorry not to have been able to accept your offer. It was not deliberate on my part, and was instead a matter of poor timing. I suffered an injury of sorts, and have only recently recovered enough to attend to my correspondences. I am, I fear, still bedridden, and not in the manner I usually prefer.

I feel yet more awful to think that you were left languishing, believing you had done me some ill. How unfortunate! I promise that you will know it when you have overstepped your bounds.

In a few weeks' time I may be feeling up to more interesting social engagements. I would still prefer that they be on the less taxing side of things—disappointing though that may be to you. At least, I hope it is a disappointment. It certainly is to me.

Hopefully you are doing well, and have not moved your interest to matter more interesting.

Your sickly waif,  
Genevieve Seacole

  


* * *

  


My Poor Genevieve,

I find myself very conflicted. I am ecstatic to know that I did not somehow offend you, but heartbroken to learn of your misfortune. Do you need someone taken care of? I would be happy to do it. I would as gladly care for you, but even my care might be too taxing.

Do you think that in two weeks' time, you will be willing to meet me at the Long Spoon? Nothing more than a meal and conversation.

As before, I will gladly accept your refusal so long as it is presented to me.

Hopeful once more,  
The Affectionate Devil

  


* * *

  


My Intimate Acquaintance,

I really ought not allow you to use my given name with such familiarity, you know. I am sure that you do, but I would like to be clear that I know. Please do take care to keep your heart in good condition; I have told you before that stamina is important to me. I am sickly, not dead.

The matter is taken care of, insofar as it can be. It is very kind of you to offer, but I can take care of myself. I hope that it does not seem ungrateful to say so. When I have want of favors from you, I assure you that you will know it.

I shall be glad to meet you there and then. I can only hope that my conversation is so engaging when I cannot take my time choosing words.

Tentatively yours,  
Genevieve Seacole


End file.
